Nunca es tarde
by Cris Snape
Summary: A Argus nunca le han gustado las celebraciones pero ha descubierto que existen cosas de lo más agradables. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**NUNCA ES TARDE**

**Por Cris Snape**

Argus Filch llevaba todo el día buscando a la Señora Norris. Durante el curso escolar, su querida gata acostumbraba a serle de inestimable ayuda, pero cuando llegaban el verano y las vacaciones, el animal hacía gala de cierto espíritu rebelde que volvía loco a Argus. A Argus y a todo aquel que se quedaba en Hogwarts durante los meses estivales.

Argus sólo esperaba que la Señora Norris no hubiera ido a la biblioteca. Por nada del mundo quería que molestara a Irma Pince. La bibliotecaria tenía mucho carácter, especialmente si alguno de sus queridos libros resultaba dañado por cualquier motivo, y Argus lo sabía de primera mano. Dios no quisiera que la Señora Norris hubiese puesto sus afiladas garras en un libro.

Acelerando el paso, Argus fue a la biblioteca. Adoraba que todo estuviera en silencio, libre de estudiantes maleducados y necesitados de un buen par de azotes bien dados. Asomó la cabeza con timidez, casi esperando oír el reproche de la señora Pince. Por suerte no parecía haber nadie, así que se adentró con valor en la enorme estancia y empezó a llamar a la Señora Norris. Le pareció verla fugazmente al final del pasillo y se disponía a ir en su busca cuando aquella voz severa sonó a su espalda.

—Señor Filch. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El brinco que dio bien podría haber sido digno de un atleta. Argus se puso más rojo que un tomate, como un niño descubierto cuando se disponía a hacer una travesura.

—¡Oh, señora Pince! Yo estaba… Vine a…

—¿No estará ese desagradable animal en mi biblioteca, verdad?

—¿Se refiere a la Señora Norris?

—¿A quién me voy a referir si no?

—Pues…

Justo cuando Argus se disponía a contarle alguna mentira, su querida mascota pasó corriendo como una exhalación entre ellos. Argus notó como su rubor aumentaba aún más y se quedó sin palabras. Por norma general era un hombre que no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de gruñir, quejarse y soltar maldiciones, pero nunca hacía nada de eso cuando estaba frente a la señora Pince. Y no se debía únicamente al hecho de que la mujer impusiera un montón. No. A Argus le gustaba comportarse como un caballero ante ella y, aunque la bruja no siempre lo demostrara, en realidad sí apreciaba sus _exquisitos_ modales.

—Espero que no haya causado ningún desperfecto. Ya sabe lo que pasará si alguno de mis libros ha resultado dañado. ¿Verdad?

Argus asintió. No movió un músculo cuando la señora Pince se acercó a la puerta de entrada y la cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Después, hizo uso de multitud de hechizos para evitar visitas inesperadas y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa cuando miró nuevamente a Argus.

—Aclarado ese punto, creo estar en la obligación de felicitarle por su cumpleaños.

Argus parpadeó. ¿Su qué?

—¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!

—No me diga que no se acordaba.

—Bueno —Argus se encoge de hombros—. No es que alguna vez lo haya celebrado adecuadamente. ¿Sabe usted?

Todos en Hogwarts decían que Argus Filch era un amargado, pero nadie sabía que tenía motivos para serlo. No sólo porque cargara con el estigma de ser un _squib_, sino porque siempre había sido maltratado por ello. Cuando era pequeño, en casa lo ignoraban y ni siquiera se molestaban en felicitarle por su cumpleaños. Argus odiaba hablar de ello porque aún dolía. Y el dolor se convertía en amargura y esa amargura no le ayudaba a hacer amistades precisamente.

—Nunca es tarde para empezar a hacerlo. ¿No le parece?

Argus frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

—No habrán preparado una fiesta sorpresa. ¿Verdad? Porque odio las sorpresas. Y las fiestas.

Irma sonrió. Tan solo Argus conocía aquella faceta suya y ambos estaban muy interesados por mantenerla en el más absoluto secreto.

—En realidad estaba pensando en algo más íntimo. Algo que solo nos incumba a nosotros dos.

—¡Señora Pince!

Al ver que Irma caminaba hacia él con ciertas intenciones, Argus dio un paso hacia atrás. En realidad no estaba disgustado en absoluto, pero un hombre debía mantener su orgullo siempre, incluso en circunstancias como aquellas. Y, para qué negarlo, a Irma le gustaba que se hiciera el difícil.

—Nada de peros, Argus. Ven aquí.

El rumor llenaba los pasillos de Hogwarts cada cierto tiempo, pero nunca nadie le dio demasiado crédito. A la mayoría de los estudiantes les resultaba imposible que dos personas como el señor Filch y la señora Pince pudieran mantener alguna clase de relación sentimental con alguien, fuera quien fuera. Sus caracteres no eran precisamente dulces y carecían por completo de atractivo físico, así que el que no lo consideraba una locura, pensaba que era algo asqueroso. Y a Argus e Irma les gustaba que fuera así, que nadie diera crédito a los rumores porque eso significaba que los dejaban en paz casi todo el tiempo. Pero el verano era lo mejor, porque Hogwarts estaba vacío y podían cogerse de la mano a hurtadillas o lanzarse miradas disimuladamente pasionales cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo.

Argus no siguió apartándose cuando Irma lo cogió por el cuello y le dio un beso de felicitación en la mejilla. Estaba acostumbrado a aquellos gestos y sólo se los permitía a ella. Eran ya muchos años viviendo esa extraña rutina, encontrándose a escondidas y rumiando sus respectivas amarguras en soledad. Quizá sería bueno para ambos atreverse a dar el paso y lanzarse de cabeza al abismo de hacer pública su relación, pero ninguno quería hacerlo. No sabían si eran felices, pero disfrutaban de los encuentros fugaces y del saber que estaban haciendo algo que nadie más sabía. Ese secreto era la pimienta en sus vidas, lo que las hacía un poco más interesantes. Un poco mejores.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, querido.

—¿En serio?

—Tendrás que venir a mi dormitorio para averiguar qué es. ¿Te atreves?

Argus asintió. Ya se imaginaba por donde iban los tiros y no podía esperar. Sonriente, dejó que Irma Pince le diera la mano y lo guiara hasta sus estancias privadas. A ojos de los demás, el señor Filch era ese celador viejo y amargado que siempre hablaba de torturar estudiantes y que soltaba maldiciones y una y otra vez. A ojos de Irma, es sólo Argus, el hombre que sabe muy bien cómo disfrutar en la más estricta intimidad.

Todo el mundo los veía como dos ancianos odiosos y solitarios. Y tal vez lo fueran, pero cuando llegaba el verano y se quedaban solos, los ancianos recuperaban un poco de la energía de su juventud y eran simplemente Argus e Irma, los compañeros de soledad.

**FIN**


End file.
